


Broken

by Hanna



Category: Harry Potter- J.K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Death Eaters on a murderous rampage, Gen, Nameless victims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanna/pseuds/Hanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I figured, there had to be a lot more victims of the Death Eaters than we know of, right? This is my compliation of some of their last moments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

** Broken **

The couple died together, clutching each other tight as the green light washed over them. They still hadn't let each other go when their bodies hit the floor. Even death hadn't parted them.

XX

The mother held her baby to her breast, her other two children, both young, clutching at her legs. Her husband was at the door, watching out. When he saw him coming, he crossed the room without a word and took his three year old daughter into his arms. Their seven year old son sat between his parents, his arms around them, as they faced the door. They died together that day.

XX

The twins, brother and sister, were duelling fiercely with his followers when death took them. The bodies of their aged parents, who had fought despite their protests, insisting they wouldn't let their children die for them, were kicked carelessly to one side by Death Eaters. The last thing they heard was "I love you,", and the last thing they saw was each other.

XX

The child clutched her mother's hand as the Death Eaters came, looked fearfully up at the woman, huge blue eyes swimming with tears. Her mother pulled her into a tight embrace and knelt before her; her daughter's face buried in her shoulder so she didn't see her death coming.

XX

The baby was crying when the Death Eater, out of pure spite and irritation, shot a killing curse at it. When the mother started crying after that and drawing a wand, he shot another killing curse at her. Others on the street scattered, terrified, and she crumpled, still holding her baby tight in her lifeless arms.

XX

The witch paid no mind to her own safety, casting protective charms over the homes of her Muggle neighbours. She was going to die, she knew, and the spells would break when she died. But she felt it was her duty to protect them, to do anything she could for them.

When the Death Eaters came, they slaughtered everyone.

XX

The Muggles didn't know what was happening. Hundreds of people were dying, and no one could say how or why. Maybe some kind of terrorism was at work. Maybe it was something from out of this world. But whatever it was, there was no explanation. The Prime Minister was at a loss for what to do, and people kept dying.

XX

The Muggle family was eating dinner when bored Death Eaters decided to have a little fun. They apparated into the living room and as the terrified Muggles cowered against the wall, the TV forgotten, they raised their wands. When they were done, they murdered them in cold blood.

XX

The Dark Mark was appearing all over the country, striking fear into the hearts of witches and wizards everywhere. Hundreds were dead. No family was untouched by a loss. Many were forever scarred, and all spoke his name with utter hatred and terror.

Lord Voldemort.


End file.
